Souls Can't Help Who They're Bound To
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: A reylo one shot. Ben and Rey pick up where they both left off.


Kylo ren was in the room that belonged to him on the ship and Rey was…..did it really matter? What mattered was they hadn't seen each other in so long. What mattered was that he hadn't been able to touch her even if as far as they could go would be the touching of hands, even finger tips. They were both so busy and exhausted with all that they had to do in their personal lives they didn't have time to communicate with the other.

They were both on different sides. He was evil and she was good. He wanted to do bad and she wanted to do good. No matter how different their actions and thoughts and intentions were from one another's, they both understood each others deepest wounds and deepest feelings. Loneliness, fear, they both felt those.

Before going to sleep, the two constantly had thoughts that would cloud their minds that wouldn't enter their minds during the day due to business. He'd wonder what would happen if he decided to join Rey and the resistance and if then they'd be happy and free from the suffering they had now of having this forbidden love thing they had going on. She wondered if he'd mever change even though he had the potential, if he'd try to talk to her especially now ever since she rejected him and abandoned him when all he wanted to do was have a better and content-filled future with her.

There was a window, though. A window that got in between the two of getting closer to one another. It always seemed liked their existed one between them. That's what happens when a connection between two people is seemingly forbidden.

They stood a few inches away from the window, facing each other and gazing into eachothers eyes. Kylo noticed Rey's ragged breathing and desperate need to be with him, to see him in her eyes and the way she looked at him. From her point of view, she saw the same desperate need of his in his eyes when he looked down at her with those dark orbs of his. That usually scared the others that worked alongside him and anybody that knew of him, but with her there was no fear of them. There just existed this deep, strong need and desire to see them want her back.

 _"I can't believe it's…,"_ He gulped before continuing, _"…y-you."_ He spoke in her mind to which she gasped quietly when his gentle voice entered her mind. The sight of her just intruding back into his life like that threw him off so much that he couldn't behave correctly. He was stuttering, his hands trembled at his sides, and his breathing was ragged just like hers were. Not to mention that his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and run for the hills and never come back. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain that came with their connection and feelings that interrupted his peace.

 _"Ben…"_ She spoke lightly in his mind. he took a deep breath in, then out. Hearing her voice brought him back to when they were left alone in that large room just after he had murdered Snoke. He had wanted that they run away together and start over. Just them two, only to have her reject him and leave him disappointed and completely depressed. They were both lonely souls desperate for affection of all sorts to engulf them.

He began to feel infuriated with the girl from Jakku and balled his fists and clenched hard that their may even be bruises if he were to check later. Holding his temper in was difficult for him, but he had to try. For the kind girl that stood in front of him. The kind girl whom he supposedly loves deeply. _"You left me, when I needed you most.."_

Rey frowned and her sight became blurry as tears began to form in her eyes. She blinked a few times to try to regain her sight and in the process they ended up sliding down her cheeks. Kylo Ren was unmoved by the girl's sudden sadness and continued to stand in the same place without even a slight movement. She shook her head gently while looking down at the ground to her side. _"I couldn't go-"_

All of a sudden a pair of fists banged very hard on the glass that was to Rey's luck plastic. "YOU COULD HAVE! YOU DAMN WELL COULD HAVE AND INSTEAD YOU LEFT ME LIKE I WAS GARBAGE!" Kylo yelled through the glass. Through her teary eyes she could tell that he was on the verge of crying. She could tell, because his lips were quivering and his voice broke somewhere towards the end of his sentence. He was always able to push what she did to him under the rug every time. That's what love was right? To forgive and forget, even if it meant she would give him another terrible scar and call him a monster all over again. This time, though, it was too hard for him to just do what he needed to do.

"We are on different sides! We can't collide or it'll be bad," she paused, "For both of us."

Kylo his hand through the hair that hung over the side of his face and over through the rest of his hair. His breathing was heavy and caused the window to be foggy. She was right. He knew she was right, but….no. He didn't want it to be right. He could make it work. They could make it work. When it's meant to be, things always work out even if it's just later on. "I have to….we have to make it work. Maybe not now, but…at some point or another I'll have you and you'll have me."

More tears poured down Rey's cheeks as she leaned her forehead on the glass in front of her with her eyes closed. Kylo copied her action, but continued to look at her. At the girl that was crying, the girl that was nothing to her parents, but everything to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Due to their bond they both knew what the other wanted in that moment. Closeness, affection, peace, _unity…._

At the same time the two flawed beings pressed their lips against the glass in the same spot as the other. If only that damn window wasn't in the way. _Oh_ , how much Kylo wanted to do badly break that window with his own strength just to pull her close enough to feel her warmth and kiss her for real.

She wanted to know what it was like to be in his strong, fit arms. Arms that have killed and hurt. To be held in such a way that her parents never held her in. The way a newborn baby should be held, with tenderness and love and care.

The window that exists between them will break, but when the timing is right.


End file.
